Lighting is a common part of domestic and commercial buildings. Some structures have complex lighting automation systems that support the programming of parameters such as scheduling, dimming and color mixing. These typically operate through a number of wireless and hardwired technologies that use open or proprietary protocols through a combination of buttons, switches or remote controllers. While it is relatively easy to specify a lighting automation system during a building's construction, legacy systems are typically expensive; involve considerable additional wiring; and may not be compatible with emerging Light Emitting Diode (LED) luminaries. Conversely, a structure may be built with an absolute bare minimum of lighting control using standard hardwired light switches and nothing else. In this instance, the ability to introduce any additional form of lighting control or automation can be severely limited by the building construction and infrastructure making it impossible or expensive to add any new capabilities.
In recent years, the proliferation of smartphones has placed powerful computing devices in the hands of the public. While these devices can generate and transmit wireless control commands, their generic wireless systems are not compatible with the standards currently used in domestic or commercial lighting, so they cannot natively communicate with such in order to exchange commands.